


Trip Vs. Takatora

by Psyga315



Series: Trip Vs. The World [1]
Category: Facade (Video Game), Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Crossover, Dark Comedy, Gen, Humor, Monster Transformation, One-Shot, Someone Eats The Helheim Fruit, You Won't Get The Joke Unless You Played Facade, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora tries to help Trip and Grace when a Crack appears right in their apartment, but the reins of fate have different plans for him.</p><p>In hindsight, he probably should have used another Lockseed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Vs. Takatora

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

Trip went over and opened the door to see a Japanese man in a business suit.

“Heeeey! It’s been too- wait, who are you?” Trip asked. Two people dressed in black, pinecone themed armor marched in with similar themed spears and pushed Trip in.

“Kureshima Takatora. There is a problem in your apartment that I need to take care of.” Takatora pointed to a large zipper near the wall that led to a forest. “I’m here to clear it. Please vacate the premises while my team help clear it up.”

“Oh… Okay, let me get Grace.” Trip went to the kitchen. As he did, two Elementary Inves walked out of the Crack. The two Kurokage troopers ran to attack the Inves while Takatora walked in.

“Grace, this is not the time to eat! We have a guest! Several in fact! Why don’t you use that weird looking fruit for dinner instead?” Trip said. The moment he mentioned the fruit, Takatora ran to the kitchen. He only had time to hear Grace mention how yummy the fruit was, confirming her fears.

“NO! SPIT IT OUT BEFORE-” The fact that he saw Grace try to regurgitate it, only for her to succumb to its poisonous effects, meant that it was too late for him. Vines overtook her as she turned into a dragon monster in jade armor. Takatora glared at the newly transformed Inves. He put on his Sengoku Driver and took out his Lockseed.

“ **MELON!** ” It announced. Suddenly, Trip’s eyebrow twitched. He turned to Takatora with a glare.

“Okay, Takatora, that’s it, you gotta leave!” Trip said to Takatora as he shoved him out of the apartment. “We’ll be fine, _you_ will just have to _go!_ ” Trip pushed him out of the apartment. He turned to Grace. “So, Grace, what’s for dinner?” Trip asked, not noticing that the Kurokage Troopers were being slaughtered by the Inves. Grace looked to Trip and attacked him.

Trip’s screams echoed throughout the apartment, though Takatora left it.

“…” He sighed, unable to save anyone… again.

Project Ark was going to be a nightmare for him.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't get the joke, Trip has a major hatred for the word "melon". Like, we're talking "mention it in the game and he'll kick you out faster than Foxy can run to your office". It's only natural for Takatora to be a guest.


End file.
